The present invention relates to a smart battery having built-in battery management and monitoring functions.
Batteries are the power sources for a vast number of mobile electrical and electronic devices. As battery technology has evolved to Lithium-based chemistries, the challenges in charging such batteries, and in obtaining optimum power output and lifetime from such batteries have increased. In order to meet these challenges, many modern batteries provide some level of communication between the battery, the equipment and the user. The level of communication varies among applications and industries, but the most basic smart battery may contain nothing more than a chip that sets the charger to the correct charge algorithm. More advanced smart batteries may provide state-of-charge indications. However, more demanding applications require more detailed and granular battery function information and control.
A need arises for techniques for providing more detailed and granular battery function information and control of battery management and monitoring functions.